The Assassin of Darkness
by Man of enigma
Summary: Betrayed by the one he loves Percy is cast into Tartarus. Thirsting for revenge against the people who were once his family friends and lover, Percy escapes Tartaruse with the help by an unknown entity. Now out for revenge Percy may have to help protect those he wants revenge on most from an unknown enemy. Full of action romance and more.First fan-fic so please read. Rated strong T
1. Past and hell

**Chapter 1: Past and Hell**

Home is said to be the place where you are happiest and there is family and friends to keep you safe. Well I learned that I have no friends, that no one cares for me, I'm no longer safe, or happy. Hell I have no home.

Huh, Hell. it's funny I thought that my life was perfect but then it became...

Hell.

I guess it all started right before I stabbed Luke in his Achilles heel...

**Flashback**:

"Give me the dagger Percy I'm the only one who can knows where my weak spot is, and if you try he will stop you."

The line from the Great Prophecy echoed in my head; a hero's, cursed blade soul shall reap. My world tipped upside down, and I gave the knife to Luke.

As Luke unlatched the straps of his armor exposing a piece of skin just under his left arm I didn't notice annabeth sneaking up behind me with Riptide, which I dropped a while back. Just as he was about to stab himself Luke screamed, "Now Annabeth."

I thank the Gods for my quick reaction time because I was just able to move slightly to the left and avoid Annabeth hitting me in my Achilles Heel ( which I foolishly told her was the small of my back). But the force of which she jabbed the blade at me with sent me toppling into Lukes arm, which still held the blade on top of his mortal point, effectively driving the knife into his side.

A golden light started to grow from Lukes body, as a scream was ripped out of his mouth. The light grows brighter and brighter until Percy and Annabeth were forced to look away. When it disappeared Luke was lying next to the hearth with his side drenched in blood.

In an instant Annabeth was at his side, with tears streaming down her cheeks, knowing that it was hopeless for Luke to recover.

"Luke, Luke, no, no. Yo... you can't die on me, I love you.", Annabeth cried.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth. I love you to. Now go kill that son of a bitch sea spawn for me." Luke whispered. Slowly, ever so slowly Luke's eye's closed as the life left his body.

"You, you killed him.", Annabeth said, seething with rage. "You'll pay for this with your life." With that said Annabeth sprang into action, swinging Riptide in an upper cut like fashion.

Percy, still in too much shock at what just happened, didn't have time to avoid his own sword being swung by the person he had been hopelessly in love with, who betrayed not only him but the Gods, for Luke and Kronos. The blade ripped through his already tattered clothes, going up his chest eventually hitting his chin. The power behind the strike was enough to knock the son of Poseidon off of his feet and hit the ground, painfully.

Annabeth slowly stalked towards Percy, like a lion ambushing injured prey, with pure unmasked malice in her eyes. when she reached the dazed Percy she flipped him over with her foot so he was on his stomach. As she raised Riptide to bring it down on his Achilles Heel, she paused.

After a second a sinister smile creeped onto her face, one that promised pain. She started to lower the sword until it was barely a centimeter from Percy's Achilles Heel.

"What are you doing Annabeth, I thought you were against Kronos and with the Olympians. I... I thought you loved me." said a heartbroken Percy.

" Ha, as if. I would have joined the Titans a long time ago. But they needed someone on the inside. Someone to gain the trust of the Olympians and there little hero.", Annabeth mocked, "And when I did, learn their weakness and exploit it. I never loved you, it was just a benefit so that when I left you, you'll be even more broken and pathetic than you are now."

"You little..." Percy never got to finish because Annabeth dug the tip closer to his back. "If I killed your little lover and destroyed your plans, why not kill me now."

"Thats only because I'm going to make your fate much worse... much more painful."

"What does that mean." Percy asked fearfully, as they started to hear footsteps coming towards the door.

The twelve Olympians stormed into their throne room, expecting the fight of their lives, only to see a shocking sight. A crying Annabeth holding Riptide to Percy Jackson's back.

"Why Percy? Why? Why did you do it? Why did you betray the Olympians? Why did you betray me?" She cried silently. Then she just seems to realize that the Olympians sre watching them. "Mom, help. Percy is a traitor."

"What, no I'm not! What the Hades are you talking about?" Percy screamed. But Annabeth took Riptide off of his back to try and hit him in the back of the head.

The moment Riptide left his back, Percy swung his legs around him and knocked Annabeth off of her feet. As she fell to the ground, Percy used his momentum to complete a circle and spin up into a standing position. He grabbed Riptide out of Annabeth's hands and held it at her throat. But as soon as he did so he was hit by a blast of energy shot by Athena. He went flying across the room where he went headfirst into the wall, where he slumped back to the ground unconscious

In an instant Poseidon had his triton at Athena's head. "Never touch my son." He roared ready to attack.

Just before athena could retaliate and Poseidon could attack Zeus shot his master bolt into the sky and hollered, "Silence. Poseidon put down your weapon before I shoot you for threatening my daughter."

"But she attacked my son.", Poseidon retorted.

"Well he was about to kill my daughter and was proclaimed a traitor." Athena shot back.

"My son would never..."

"SIIILENCEEE", bellowed a now enraged Zeus. "We will here out this story and have a trial then.", he said in slightly more controlled, and in a tone that left no room for argument.

**- 5 minute time skip- **

Annabeth told the story about how out of nowhere when Percy and Annabeth reached the throne room, Percy started to attack her. But to try and protect Annabeth Luke took his sword and threatened to kill himself and Kronos ruining their plan, all for Annabeth's safety. When he did this Percy called Luke pathetic and weak, and tried to get the sword away from Luke but was too late as Luke stabbed himself killing Kronos.

She went into more detail about how she went on to attack Percy and eventually beat him, for betraying the Gods. That was when the Olympians came into the room.

As she told the story she put on a good show of emotion. It gave the feel that she was actually telling the truth.

After her little performance all of the Olympians looked at Percy in disbelief, anger, and shock in their eyes.

As Percy shook off the last little bits of unconsciousness, he was met with the stares of the Olympians.

"Why, Why would you do this?", asked a heartbroken poseidon.

"Do what?" a clearly confused Percy asked back.

"You know damn well what you did.", Poseidon shouted back. "You... you betrayed us to Kronos."

Percy's face turned into complete shock, "Y...You don't really believe any of this crap right. I would never betray Olympus.", he pleaded.

"It shall be put to a vote," Zeus said , "Those who wish for punishment raise your hands." when he said this the hands of Zeus, Hera, Ares, Dionysus, Athens, Aphrodite, and Hermes went up. And the hands of Poseidon, Artemis, Demeter, Apollo, and Hephaestus didn't.

"Then it is settled," Zeus said in an authoritative voice, "YOu are hereby sentenced to Tartarus for eternal punishment. Anything you need to say before your punishment, speak now."

By now all Percy had left in his eyes was betray and disgust. He looked into the eyes of every Olympian, with pure hatred. when his eyes met Poseidon's begging for help, he just shook his head look away in betrayal and whispered "no". Percy looked away defeated. Then he spoke in a soft voice, "You will all rue the day you went against me. The next time you need a hero to save your sorry selfish asses, I won't be there. Next time you need a true hero to stand for whats right against all odds, well, you can just go and screw yourselves over and over again. I will never be there to help you again ever."

The council just sat there trying to hide their shocked expressions. "If nothing else is to be said we shall send you to your punishment now." With that Zeus shot Percy with his master bolt. When all of the dust cleared all there was, was a small mark of black where Percy once kneeled.

**-In Tartarus-**

"Well,well,well if it isn't the little hero here to entertain his grandfather.", said a cold, ancient, raspy voice. "I think it's time we had some bonding time together don't you think."

**End of Flashback**

From that day my life became a system, no more like a cycle of tourters, of both mind and body. From that day my life has changed forever, for better of worse i don't know. From that day my fate became set anew.

But for now all my life is right now, is hell.

AN: All credit of this story goes to Rick Riordan, I'm not that much of a writing genius... yet.


	2. Life in Hell

**Chapter 2: Life in Hell**

AN: I own noting (sadly) all credit to this story goes to Rick Riordan, the genius behind the original story. So enjoy this story, but I own nothing.

There was a rattle of a key in a door on one side of a 20'' by 20'' room. On the opposite wall was a boy. He once had mischief and mirth filled sea green eyes, but now all that filled his eyes was pain and betrayal.

Perceus Jackson a 16 year old son of Poseidon has been stuck in Tartarus for 2 years now. His usual tan skin much paler now. His always long raven black hair is now longer and more disheveled and ragged than normal. But the most prominent changes are that he is at least 2 inches taller. And that his chest, back, abdomen, and arms are now covered in cuts, bruises, and scars. Some old, some new, many reopened multiple times. He has bruises of all colors, red, blue, black, yellow, and some green. He has cuts on his chest in the shape of X's, ones that can only be created by a scythe. He has cuts on his arms from knives, swords, and daggers. Even scars that have an exact scar on the opposite side of his body, as a result of the weapon going through the appendage. But the most noticeable scar are the three claw marks running from the left side of his forehead curving down and around his eye, ending at his chin.

He was shackled to the opposite side of the room, forced to stand, through all of the unbelievable pain. as his cell door opened he looked with eyes burning with fiery determination and fury not to cave in. Even after being stuck in literal Hell for 2 years, Percy was still resilient against the people/monsters who now tourtcher Percy every day. this rebellion against his tortures has led to some to some extra whippings and beatings over these two years.

As the Cyclops guard, wrongly named Jared, walked over to Percy, Percy cracked a sarcastic, yet pained, smile, "Ahh, here we go again, right ugly."

Right as he said this Jared walked up to Percy and crashed his fist into Percy's face. "No talking you filth.", Jared spat. "The master wants to see you for something special today."

"Ohh wow really, what is it this time? Some new device to try and make me break? Or, or how about some new type of weapon or poison to try out on me?"

Once again Jared smashed his fist into Percy's face. "Learn your place maggot, and no he didn't say.", but the anticipative smile creeping across its face said otherwise.

"Yeah, whatever, mister inconspicuous." Percy said sarcastically, "Let's just get this over with so I can come back to my nice cozy cell."

The Cyclops unchained Percy, whose arms fell uselessly at his sides due to the lack of circulation, dragged him to his feet and roughly shoved out of the door. They walked, or in Percy's case limped painfully, for the two minutes through the dark tunnels full of jagged stones and many turns, light only by very dim blood red torches, until they reached the tourtcher room.

It was a room the size of a movie theater. Filled with all different types of weapons and devices, all stained with Percy's blood. there were things from a tub of oil (for drowning or boiling), to a medieval stretching table, to Chinese water tourtcher, to an electric chair, to one of those Carnival wheels where you throw knives at a spinning person. There was also a rack of weapons with swords, axes, spears, and daggers. Next to that rack was a dentist chair with straps for the arms and the legs. And on the little table next to it were syringes full of poisons and hallucinogens, a bone saw, a drill, and a scalpel. To make it worse the room was quite dark except for the blood red glow of gems for lights. Also the constant playing of opera songs, classical music, and Tiny Tim through all of Percy's tourtcher sessions. or as Kronos says, "Play time."

For the first week of tourtcher Percy thought he lost it all, he thought that he was going to break. But then one night he thought about how his life changed, how he never let his enemies get the better of him, he also thought about eventual revenge. From that night forward he wasn't let down, he wasn't going to let Kronos or Jared or anyone in Tartarus see him so weak. So from then on he got some of his old swagger and sarcasm back and became a little bit more of the old Percy. The only time he let the pain get the better of him was in his cell. When all there is, are a man and his thoughts, only black, and only betrayal, and pain to think about.

As Percy and Jared walked in they saw Kronos waiting by the "chair" (the dentist chair) as Percy called it.

"Welcome, grandson, Welcome. Today we have a special treat, one that is sure to leave the audience in tears.", Kronos said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Now very suspicious Percy nervously said back, "What surprise has you so hyped up."

"I can't tell you otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise. Now, come, come have a seat, make yourself comfortable. I was just about to get the call."

Percy didn't move so Jared snuck up behind Percy and dragged a kicking and screaming Percy by his hair and strapped him to the chair. When he was done he turned and nodded to Kronos.

"Now then," Kronos said while he closed his eyes, "Annabeth dear we're ready."

Once Kronos said the name Annabeth, Percy started to do anything possible to get out of the restraints, but to no anvil. A second later an Iris message with the face of a smiling Annabeth came up.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, how's life going?" Annabeth asked when she saw Percy, "All that I said it would be, I assume. Well anyway, today I have the honor of being your tormentor. Instead of tourtcher of the body I'll target your mind and emotions."

After she said this Annabeth stepped back and gave Percy a full view of where she was. What he saw made tears spring to his eyes immediately. Percy saw his mother's apartment in Manhattan. When Percy looked around he saw Paul and his mom tied and gagged to two chairs, with bruises and cuts on their faces. Both of them had fear and shock in they're eyes.

"You know what Seaweed brain, I'll be nice and give you 5 minutes to talk to your family before the final event.", Annabeth offered Percy. After she said this she walked over to Paul and Sally and removed their gags.

As soon as the gags came off, Sally turned to Percy. She said in a quiet voice, just above a whisper, but was heard by everyone, "Percy your alive. They... they said you died."

"What? Who did?", I answered in the same tone.

"Poseidon and all the other Gods said you d... died a traitor, that they were forced to kill you were."

"No mom, I was framed by. Annabeth betrayed the Gods, she framed me. They didn't believe me when I told the gods," here Annabeth snorted and mumbled ,as if they'll ever, "When I told them I was innocent. In a vote most voted me to Tartarus."

"Wh... What? Why wouldn't they believe you?"

"I... I think because most just hated me because of said or did to them on my quests. Mom I'm so sorry that this is happening to you."

"No I'm sorry that you have to be there... Percy I love you just Know that."

"I love you to mom. Paul I love you as if you are my father. and I'm sorry I pulled you into this."

"It's okay Percy, it was worth it to meet both you and Sally. I love you both like family."

"Awwww, well wasn't that cute but time is up." , interrupted Annabeth. "Now lets get this show on the road." She said as she stalked over to Paul.

"No, no please don't. I'll do anything, just please don't do anything. Just please don't hurt them." Percy pleaded for their lives.

Completely ignoring Percy, Annabeth stood behind Paul and ran her hands up his chest up his neck and finally to his head. When her hands reached his ears she snapped his neck with a sickening crack. Paul slumped down in his chair dead, while Annabeth kicked it over and stalked to a now terrified and crying Sally.

As she did this Percy let loose his tears. "No, please ,no, no." Percy whispered, as he saw Annabeth stalking towards his mom.

"Come on Percy lift your head. I want you to look into your mother's eyes when she dies.." Annabeth commanded.

As Percy lifted his head he saw Annabeth behind his mom with a knife on her throat. His mom mouthed the last words she would ever tell her son. She mouthed the words, I love you, one last time before Annabeth slashed the knife across her throat without mercy.

As life left Sally's body, tears of sadness and pure rage streamed down Percy's face. He let loose a feral scream at the loss of his mother and Paul. His body started to shake as sobs were ripped out of his mouth.

After a few seconds he looked up and stared straight into Annabeth's eyes. He had a look of suck raw fury and power, that no matter how hard Annabeth tried to keep a smug attitude, her look faltered at the ferocity of the stare.

"I am going to kill you." Percy said shacking in rage.

"Ohh, is that a threat, I'm scared now." Annabeth sneered.

"No, it's a promise." Percy retorted ambiguously and looked back down, tears starting to form as he thought of his parents death.

Annabeth smiled one last time, bowed to Kronos, then swiped through the Iris message.

**-line break-**

(Two years later)

Jared drowsily opened the cell door of Percy Jackson. After the death of his parents, Percy became reserved, more mellow, depressed. And no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get any back sass, or snarky remark from the demigod, which helped to entertain the bored Cyclops in his repetitive job.

As Jared opened the door he missed the threatening smile tugging at the corners of Percy's lips. He also didn't know that today his job was about to become much, much more interesting today.

AN: Tehe left you on a clift hanger.

P.S. cant update for about a month starting this Sunday because I'm going away. so I may post again soon, or I'll see you in a month.


	3. The Great Escape (Part 1)

**Chapter 3: The Great Escape (Part 1)**

AN: I own nothing all credit of Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus is owned by Rick Riordan.

As the Cyclops walked into the room he expected the prisoner to keep his head down as he did for the past two years, but when he looked at the prisoner he met the gaze of sea green eyes, and a smirk plastered on his face.

"What's got you so excited today?" Jared asked, somewhat nervously as Percy didn't answer but the smirk on his face grew into a vengeful smile. "Yeah, okay." Jared said now completely nervous as Percy's eyes followed Jared's every move, but never broke eye contact.

As Jared started to unshackle Percy he kept fingering his whip, his only source of protection against one of the greatest Heroes of all time. The one hero that almost every monster, Titan, or immortal had on the top of their kill/ revenge list. When he was done, he shoved Percy out of the door, a clear indication to get moving. As they left the prison cell and started down the long corridor made of jagged stone and only lit by very dim glowing blood red torches, Jared became even more nervous, as it was harder to keep an eye (heh get it eye, no) on the prisoner as he kept walking and molding into the shadows created by the jagged rocks and dim lights.

Then out of nowhere Percy stopped, turned and kicked Jared in the stomach with all of his might, knocking the wind out of him and causing Jared to hunch over, out of shock from the sudden attack. When he did this Percy took off at a sprint down the cavernous hallway. As he reached a specific turn in the long corridor he stopped and got into a crouch and slid back about 5 feet into a crevice, and hid in the wall. This crevice he had spotted when Jared whipped him one time and he fell to the ground. He then found this incredibly dark crevice, and kept the location mesmerized as he knew he was going to need it at a time like this.

After about thirty seconds he heard the labored breathing and heavy footsteps of the running Cyclops, Jared. As Jared ran by the crevice though, he caught the slight scent of the sea behind him. Realizing that this was the prisoner he turned to investigate this scent. As he turned around and headed down the way that he had came, he had no idea that the son of Poseidon had left the crevice, and using the shadows had started to sneak up behind him.

Just as Percy was in the perfect position, and about to grab the Cyclops around its neck, an enormous fist collided with Percy's ribcage. The power behind the punch was enough to break at least one rib, knock the breath out of Percy, and push him back a couple of feet. This, obviously, gave Jared enough time to grab his whip (named Slash), and reorganize himself for the next attack.

As Percy charged forward, Jared cracked the whip at Percy's chest. The whip cut through Percy's skin, leaving a new scar, and causing multiple cut to reopen, both leaking blood. Percy staggered back a little, and tried again using the same tactic but received similar results. He had to switch up the strategy a little.

This time as he charged he waited right until the whip started its way towards Percy. As it got closer Percy slid down on his knees and bent his back so close to the ground that he might as well be laying down, and shot his hand up in the air grabbing the whip and wrapping it around his wrist.

This all happened so fast that Jared still pulled back his whip before realizing that he is also brining Percy with it. As he flew in the air, Percy stuck out his other fist, in a superman like pose, and crashed his fist into Jared's nose. And when Jared stumbled Percy ripped the whip out of his hands, spun in a 360, and slapped Jared with the handle in his temple. Jared fell to the floor visibly unconscious.

"And I thought that you were going to be more of a challenge." Percy panted, as he turned around and walked away. He got about 10 feet before he felt the ground shake and a monstrous roar sound from behind him. Percy turned and was met with a charging Cyclops less than 5 feet away.

Moving on complete instinct Percy grabbed the whip and turn another 360 and crouched on his knee, while the whip slashed across Jared's throat. Jared took one more step before he tumbled to the ground sliding to a stop, less than an inch from Percy.

"Damn, okay, maybe it wasn't as easy as I thought.", Percy thought in awe at what he just did on instinct. "Now how the Hades do I get out of here.", he whispered to himself.

"Go forward for ten meters, take a left, go another ten meters, take a right and you'll find a staircase. Go down. There are ten levels to Tartarus, based on the beings strength and power, you're on level 7. Once you go down the stairs you'll find yourself on level 8. Find the next set of stairs until you reach level 9, then ten. at level ten the exit through the smaller set of doors and you'll escape.", a voice that held unimaginable power, but didn't necessarily want to cause harm, said in Percy's head.

"Wow that seems way too simple.", Percy wondered out loud, but got no response back, "Then again I have no better lead. Nut that was still sort of creepy."

Percy did what the voice told him to do, and found himself at the top of the stair case. It was about 5 feet wide and went down at an unheard of angle for any stair case. The pitch blackness and the incredulously hot breeze coming from the stairs filled Percy with a feeling of apprehension. Taking a deep breath, Percy descended into the darkness that was the stair case.

**-Line break-**

**(Percy POV)**

I trudged down the stairs for about 5 minutes before I saw a tiny dot of light in the distance. As I kept walking it kept getting bigger and brighter, until I reached the bottom of the stairs, and a massive arch that led into a desert that seemed to be endless. AS I walked towards the arch, letters glowed on its surface.

The letters wrote, Warning: Enter the Desert and only the strong of mind and body survive.

"Yeah didn't see that one coming.", I sighed defeated, hoping that I was going to escape without anymore tourtcher.

I walked through the arch and found myself in an endless space of sand, sandbanks, sand dunes, and sand. I turned around but found only more sand, and no sign of the entrance. The desert air was impossibly hot. Just by standing there for a minute left me drenched in sweat. The odd thing was that there was no sun, just a red glow coming from high above, that left an unnatural shade of red on the sand.

I started my trek to find the end of this desert. After about an hour I was beyond tired, I was beyond exhausted. I just kept putting one foot in front of the other. I didn't bother even picking them up, just dragging them along. After about another minute I just dropped out of pure effete.

As I breathed deep heavy gulps of the hot desert air, I saw a figure walking closer to me. As I looked up I saw my mom. She smiled at me and started to walk closer. I couldn't believe it, MY MOM. But she died, I saw her die. as she came closer, she just stopped. Suddenly her throat just split open and blood started to ooze out of her neck. I Just stared in horror as she dropped to her knees and started to have a seizure.

"MOM,MOM!", I screamed in a mix of shock, horror, and disgust, at what I am seeing. I started to claw my way towards my mom. Just as I reached her, she just vanished like she was never there. "Wh...what? A...a mirage.", I whispered as I stared at where my mom was, before tears threatened to fall, at what I saw, even if it was never there.

"The desert was created to attack your emotions with complex mirages, when you are at your weakest." the same voice said in my head, although I didn't pay much attention.

**-line break-**

After 5 minutes of just kneeling there looking at where my mom was, and trying to remember what the voice had told me (after I gained control of my emotions).

"I've got to get out of here.", I said to myself realizing I couldn't take any of this again. I struggled to my feet, and once up I started to trudge my way forward to... well nowhere actually, I had no idea where the exit was.

After another hour I couldn't stay on my feet and fell once again onto my knees and fell face first into the sand. When I looked up I would've jumped up in anger and hatred if I wasn't so exhausted. That is because when I looked up I saw the smirking face of the one person I hate the most in my life. Smirking at me was the person who made my blood boil just at their name. Smirking at me was the person, no not even person, monster, who killed my parents. Smirking at me was the face of Annabeth Chase. And as I looked into her eyes I saw flashes of the day when she killed my mom and Paul.

I started to get angrier and angrier by the second. Just as I was about to lose it, I finally remembered what the voice told me and started to gain control of myself. when I had my emotions reeled in, Annabeth's smirk faltered, and a smirk started to grow on my face.

"You're not real," I said. And now it was Annabeth's turn to get angry. "You're not real." I said again, louder. By now she looked ready to blow. Her face was all red and her face was scrunched up, that no matter how much I wanted it to I still found adorable. "You're not real!" I said one last time, louder than the other two. Annabeth opened her mouth as if to scream (but nothing came out), and charged me. I stood my ground, not moving an inch still, and defiant. Just as she reached me she dissipated into mist.

As I blinked back my shock of what I just did a strange blow of wind from behind me had me turn around. AS I looked behind me the sand started to twist and lift off of the ground. this kept happening until a twister formed. On so large and powerful that all of the sand in at least a 5 mile radius was sucked up. The tornado had my hair whipping all over the place, but surprisingly didn't pull me in. But just as quickly as it came it left, and in its place stood the exit, which looked almost exactly like the entrance but the words said, Congratulations, instead.

I just smiled tiredly and started the last twenty meters to freedom from the desert. As I passed under the arch the desert, thankfully, disappeared from behind me. As well as ten letters changed so that they now spelled, Level nine ahead be prepared the limits of your mind will be reached.

I just put on a small smile at the idea that the people who run Tartarus can't come up with a better sign, because these signs all said the same thing. Then I steeled my nerves, and got ready to get my mind put to the test, and started down to level nine.

AN: Okay there's the last chapter for a while, because I'm going away for a month. I will keep updating when I get back so don't worry. Thanks for all of the support so far and PLEASE REVIEW it is a great motivation, to update sooner, when I get back. Peace out peoplez.


	4. The Great Escape (Part 2)

**Chapter Four (The Great Escape Part Two)**

AN: I own nothing. All credit goes to Rick Riordan for this story.

I kept walking, as the as the stair case got darker, so dark that he couldn't see ahead of him. And of course the stairs got more musty. I've been walking for a while, and was starting to wonder if the stairs would ever come to an end. then all of a sudden the stairs came to an abrupt stop. So sudden that I almost tripped with the feeling of not having another step going down ahead of me.

As I straightened out I realized that there was no light. It was only black, ink black. In fact it was so dark that if I lost all feeling in my arm and slapped myself I would never know who slapped me.

I took another step forward, and red letters appeared in an arch form. So I figured out in a moment of pure brilliance... that this was the arch entrance. That this was the entrance to level nine of Tartarus. So I read the sign and a feeling of apprehension filled me. The sign said: Darkness is all you see or feel, the voices of the dead and past haunt. Beware.

"Thanks for the info.", I sighed exhausted from my ordeal in the desert, and trying to escape in general. Sighing I continued on, thorough the gates to the second to last level in this hell hole.

I continued to walk until I started to hear this very faint moan. It started to get louder and louder with every step I took, Until I could finally understand what was being said.

"Help, please help. It hurts so much. Please kill me now." the voice groaned.

By now I was almost sprinting towards the voice, to try and help the person in obvious pain. As I took another step I heard a kind of splashing and squishing sound. Almost as if I was walking in a very thick water. My ADHD got the better of me and I reached down to feel what I was stepping in. It was cold, and sticky to the touch. It has a putrid odor to it. Still not knowing what it was I did something I probably shouldn't. I brought it up to my mouth to taste it, but stopped thinking it could kill me. Then face palmed remembering I'd rather die than stay in Tartarus. So I stuck my tongue out and tasted it. Immediately I tasted a copper taste, and spit it out of my mouth realizing what I was in. I was standing in a giant pool of blood.

"Please, help me. Help me before It comes back." the voice begged, as if It was the worst thing in Tartarus. Then I heard IT. An animalistic growl. It sounded as if it came from a beast of unimaginably size. The growl seemed to come from all directions, as if the darkness was growling. But a humid rancid burst of air told me that It was to the right of me. right where the voice was. "Too late. It's here." was the last I heard from the voice before a feral cry sounded all around me. Shortly following was a scream of pure terror, and then a sound that haunted me to my very soul. it was the sound of fangs sinking into human flesh, and being ripped apart. The noise seemed to be amplified by 100X in here. Then I heard the sound of a body being thrown and crashed in to a wall. All of this lead to me being covered in the blood of the person who once begged for help.

I was frozen to the spot by the pure fear and disgust of what just happened. that is until I saw a pair of stormy grey eyes fix upon me. The exact eyes that Annabeth has, the one person I hate most in the world, were the eyes of this beast. Now completely energized by adrenaline caused by fear, I went into flight mode.

I Turned on a dime and all out sprinted for about 10 seconds, before I heard the terrifying howl of the beast and the shacking of the ground, that told me that It started to pursue. I kept running until I hit a wall, or something, in the darkness knocking me unconscious from how fast I ran into the wall. This was going to leave me with a nice sized knot in my head.

-Line skip-

I woke up with the feeling like someone smacked me in the face with a sledge hammer. "Ugh, what in Hades just happened?" I said to myself, when I felt my bruise and saw nothing but black . Then it all came back. I remembered with It, and scrambled to my feet. Only to get another killer headache. "Oh Gods," I said clutching my head, "where is IT?", I asked as I stumbled and wandered around holding my head.

After a while, I was starting to question whether It really existed, and question my own sanity. All of a sudden I heard whispering. Not a random voice but ones I recognized. As I kept walking, the voices became louder and more clear, until I was able to understand what was being said. The first voice I heard was the voice of Kronos.

"You've failed little hero, you failed. Even if you do escape, you'll be rejected by mortals, and if found by the Gods, you'll be right back to me. You lost, you have no home, no family, no friends. You failed." Kronos whispered. I wanted to protest, say he was only lying, but I realized he was right. I would harm mortals when near them, and the gods would only send me back without hearing me out. That and I would look stupid for screaming at nothing.

The next voice had my blood boiling. "Aww, look at little Seaweed Brain, all alone. No mom, no dad, no Paul, no friends, no family no home. Nobody loves you. And P.S. I never did love you. I was always too good for you." Again I wouldn't protest, probably because the next voice had me in tears.

"My baby boy, you've failed us. I know you had it in you to win but you still lost. IF you just did better I would still be alive and we would still be a family." When I heard my mom say this, words of protest stuck in my throat, as silent tears slid down my face.

"Why did you betray me son? I could've made you a God. You were my favorite son, but you betrayed me. Now I can't imagine being more ashamed in my life. You're a disgrace and not my son." The words of Poseidon were next, and those words were basically a sucker punch to the gut, and filled my body with hatred.

"Thanks a lot cuz. Because of you first Bianca dies. Now you betray me and the Gods. I'm an outcast and my life has gone to my father **(Hades, get it. hehe)**." The voice of Nico speaks next, making me feel guilty for what I've done to him.

"Nice job kelp head. You failed us . I gave up my spot as the prophecy child so that I didn't make the wrong choice. But I guess I did by giving you the responsibility. It's Luke all over again." The voice of Thalia fills my head.

"Perce, why? Why did ya do it? I was your best friend. We could have won the war and be feasting on enchiladas by now. But you just go and betray me. I guess we're nop longer friends. Bye Perce." Grover says, filling me with sadness.

"Percy my boy, why did you do it? I thought that you were going to do it, become the greatest hero of all time. But you failed. And I once thought no hero is bad and they can always be saved. but what you did is unforgivable ." Chiron says. The one man, or is it horse (don't know)' who saw the best in people, who was my second father, is calling me a failure, and a criminal.

"I was wrong. I thought that you were the one good male on this planet. But I guess not. I guess all boys are stupid, egoistic, power hungry, and will always break hearts of women. Even you." Surprisingly the voice of Artemis says. And for some reason this was one of the worst. It broke my heart to hear this.

Once they all said this the voices of all my friends ran through my head. Travis, Connor, Clarisse, Katie, Will, Malcolm, Becandorf (Sp), Silena, Pollex, Castor, and all of the dead campers voices whispered, "You've failed" or "You betrayed us" or "You got what you deserve". And it kept getting louder and louder. until they were screaming in my head.

"No, no. STOP!" I screamed back, "I haven't failed you yet. I am not alone. I will escape Tartarus and prove my innocence. I will get my revenge an those who did this. I will escape and set things right." I said in barely a whisper, "I will escape."

Just when I say this, a flash of light fills the room. After being in the dark for so long I was blinded by the light. When the light finally dims enough for me not to be blinded, I see the exit. Just the same as the others. It was an arch that had glowing red letters. This time the letters said: Escape is now possible, but life without pain is going to be inevitable unless peace is found. As soon as I read this a string of curses flew out of my mouth at the thought of leaving Tartarus, but still having pain. Still cursing I made my way to the last set of stairs, Down to level Ten.

-line break-

I made my way down the stairs for a lot less time than usual. Instead of 5 minutes I only walked for 2 minutes. This already had me on edge . When I reached the exit, I was waiting for a monster to pop out and kill me, a jungle to appear, or a swamp. Something like that. But instead I found a cavern. It was a huge cavern. I looked up and I saw a ceiling that reached 1000 feet and kept going hidden in the shadows. The rest of the room was dark except for a bright red glow illuminating most of the cavern, but as I walked forward the echo of my steps told me that the shadows hid more of this cavern.

I found the arch that should lead me into the room. When I was right in front of the arch I was expecting another vague, poem like message. But instead I found a simple message.

May the Primordials be with you.

That was all it said. Nice simple and thankfully understandable. But one thing threw me off. May the Primordials be with you . Who are the Primordials. It should say: May the Gods be with you. Even though this did confuse me, I tried to ignore the feeling. I focused more about the task of escaping Tartarus.

As I walked through the arch and around a slight corner, I found the source of the red light. The light was emitted by a blood red river, that was moving very slow and looked to be thicker than water. I kept walking and as I got closer I realized that the river was blood. Probably from all of the people or creatures tortured in Tartarus.

I looked up, down, left, in front of me, and behind me. Waiting for the or instrument of torture to appear. After 5 dreadfully slow minutes, and no movement I decided that it was safe and nothing would appear. Looking ahead again I was confused until I looked down stream and found two doors. One was larger than the other, about the size of an average bus up vertically. On it were pictures of many hideous creatures, and heinous acts that would bring bile to most mouths. But not me because I've seen plenty of this stuff before and plenty of it was done on me as well. This must be pictures about the history of people tortured and escaped in Tartarus. The smaller door was very similar.

Deciding that these were the only exits , not that there was any other choice of exit besides these doors, I looked up and down stream for a bridge but found non so the only way to cross was walk across. I walked out into the blood feeling no difference to this and water except that this was thicker, and definitely had organs in it. As I got half way across, I had a flash back of all the pain I've felt here. All of the stabs, slashes, poisons, hallucinogens, and especially the pain of losing my mother and Paul to Annabeth.

It was all too much, I screamed all of the agony out, and even though I was only in waist deep, it felt like I was drowning under the ocean. All the pain I felt was unbearable, at least 100X worse than the Styx, 500X worse than burning in acid, and 1,000,000X worse than stubbing your toe.

Through all of this pain I only had one goal. Cross the river. One foot in front of the other, keep going. After about 1 minute of pure agony (even though it felt like hours) I reached the other side and collapsed out of pain and exhaustion. When I got up 2 minutes later, I was all groggy and my skin was smoking worse than an acid bath., And I should know.

Still in pain and exhausted I walked to the smaller door pressed my hand to it and it opens on contact. When the door opens I'm greeted with red letters saying: Congratulations freedom awaits.

I limped out the door and found a gorgeous sight in front of me. The setting sun is flashing red, orange, purple, and yellow light, on a barren desert setting, that is still exceptionally hot.

I started to think of the last time I saw something so beautiful. As I ponder this the sun sets in to night and I'm left in darkness again. That is until I feel shadows and darkness suround me and hold me in there cold grips. I had this feeling once before when I shadow traveled with Nico years ago. I had one second to think about who this is and where I'm going before I disappear to Gods know where.

AN: Thank to all of you have reviewed.I'm glad to be back, but bad news again. I'm going on vacation saturday for 8 days and won't be able to post. I'm sorry don't cry. But good news I may be able to post one more time before I leave sooo... REVIEW! and pleas you cangive me ideas cause I'm not all sure what Ideas I will use. Peace.


	5. Meetings

**Chapter 5 (Meetings)**

AN: I own nothing. All credit goes to Rick Riordan.

I passed through the shadow having a feeling of freezing temperatures, and my face being ripped off for about a second before I'm released from the shadow and deposited in a room. After looking around, I guess I wouldn't call it a room. More of a vast throne palace, the size of at least a football field (If not more), furnished with two giant thrones and many more accommodations.

Both thrones are pure black, and that is where the similarities stop, well except the size. The throne on the right has designs of the full moon, joined by thousands of stars in the sky. On the ground it showed wolfs howling at the moon, a perfect night time scene. The throne on the left didn't have much design, except for swirling shades of black, each getting increasingly darker as you get closer to the middle of the mass of colors. Joining the shades of black were ravens. Groups of ravens cawing into the unknown. Another difference is that the throne on the right, the longer you stare at it, fills you with a feeling of apprehension. A feeling you get whenever you never know what will happen if you make a choice. A feeling of the unknown. The throne on the right radiates a feeling of peace and quiet. One that I have never felt in a long time. That sense of peace when It's all quiet and your looking up at the stars and the moon in space, on a peaceful night. Yet you always felt a hidden danger. Like a predator was nearby hunting, but your never certain.

The rest of the room is filled with dining tables at the front end of the room, close to the tremendous black with gold trimming double doors. Closer to the thrones are two thrones are rows of benches, where people might hold meetings. On the side of the rooms are statues of many people and creatures wearing black assassin attire. Most had black raven wings twice their height, but the others who didn't had some of the most wicked armor I have ever seen. Also on the sides were windows overlooking a beautiful city, where most of the buildings were two stories and different shades of black. From this view I saw people doing normal everyday things, like not escaping Tartarus, but relaxing in the park or playing or out shopping and hanging out. Behind the thrones was a small indoor garden and a giant window revealing a view of the city and a courtyard of a beautiful castle made from black rocks. This castle was one of unimaginable beauty, almost as if pulled out of a fairy tale book.

As my senses started to sharpen more from suddenly being teleported, I somehow just noticed the two beings sitting upon the thrones with warm smiles. Sitting on the throne on the right was a beautiful woman. She had pale skin and night sky black hair, that reached the top of her back. On top of her head was a small silver tiara, with black obsidian gems at regular intervals, nice and simple. Her eyes are black with small twinkling white dots, and her pupils, instead of black, are the silver color of the moon. She wore a simple black gown that showed her to have an athletic build. On the left throne sat a man, who seemed to be African American, with short raven black hair and dark eyes that swirled like his throne. On his head sat a crown of gold that also had a simple design of obsidian gems at regular intervals. They both radiated intense power but also had a friendly aurora to them, that showed that they meant no harm.

"Welcome young one, welcome to our humble city, Shadow city. And welcome to our throne room." the man announced, in a strong authoritative voice, that showed him to be in charge. His voice was..., wait I know that voice.

"I... I know your voice. You're the one that helped me escape Tartarus." I said back in a more or less conclusive tone. "Why why did you help ma and not just leave me to find my own way out?"

"To answer your questions, yes it was me who spoke to you through your mind. As to why I helped you escape my brothers domain, it is quite simple. I wanted to. I saw what happened to you before during and after you were sent to Tartarus. I saw how you fought for good and was betrayed, and how you struggled to stay sane and escape. When you did escape, I knew you were the one. I just knew you were the one, and that I can help you achieve your redemption, revenge, and full potential. Although, it will not be easy." The mystery man answered. Although truth be told his answer created more questions than anything.

Like, where is this city? Who is he? How might he be able to help me? Can I trust him? There were many more questions, but for some reason my ADHD had to kick in now, so the first question I asked was, "Wait, did you say brothers domain?"

The man chuckled as if reading my thoughts and responded," Yes, I did. I am Erebus, and this is my wife, Nyx." he said while reaching to hold his wife's hand. "I am the primordial God of Darkness, and Nyx is the Primordial Goddess of the Night. And Tartarus is my brother, Primordial God of the pit, he rules and named after himself. Always was a little egoistic." He said, with the last part being more to himself than anyone else.

Normally, when most people hear that the Primordial Gods are alive and that two are right in front of you, most people would be terrified and bow to said deity, out of fear and respect. But I always had a problem with respect, and after the people I once respected threw mw in Tartarus, I feel no more respect towards Gods.

"Well if he's your brother, why did you help me and not him? Wouldn't you be evil like him?" I defiantly said back.

At my words his expression became exasperated, as if he had to explain this to someone again. "No, I am not evil, and neither is my brother. Just like Hades Tartarus, Nyx, and I are misunderstood. Just because darkness and the night are associated with evil and dark creatures, doesn't mean that we're evil. We are more of a balancing force. When there is good there is always people with opposite beliefs, that people may categorize as evil. Where there is light there are always shadows, thus darkness is created. Without dark, there is too much light, and life would be out of order. There would be no balance in life. Do you understand?"

I sort of understood. The darkness is not good or bad, just balance. It's more of the polar opposite of light. Because of that, it creates a middle area where thoughts don't go one way or another, but find an equal ground to stand on. "Yeah, I understand. But either way you said you could offer you help. Offer me redemption. Offer me revenge." I said realizing that we strayed too far from the topic at hand.

"Ahh yes, our offer. Would you like to explain this honey?" He asked Nyx.

Of course." she says in a smooth, crisp, yet powerful voice. " But fist I should tell you some things. Down in Tartarus all creatures become immortal, until escape. So as you should be twenty by now, you are still in a 16 year old body. As wel,l all creatures powers are suppressed. Depending on how strong you are, or what is happening to you, suppression of powers increase. Sadly you are one of the cases where your powers were extremely suppressed. And when you escape, it will take a while for your powers to come back to you fully. Slowly over time, though, you will start to get your powers slowly, until you have full control again." I couldn't believe what she just said. So unable to comprehend I just kept listening to her talk. "Either way we would like to offer you a way to stay partially immortal, immortality like the hunters. And we would like to offer you a position where you get to do what you do best. Fight evil. Fight for those who can't defend themselves. Take power from the selfish, and free people who are oppressed by others. But unlike before, you would be unknown. A hidden hero. Whispered about in secrets. You would bring fear into your enemies hearts. You would be a silent killer of evil. We will give you a target to either free or terminate. You would be quiet, and quick as possible. You would become the Assassin of Darkness. And over time you will have your vengeance and redemption."

This sounded so tempting but still had questions. "Why me? And how would I be able to trust you?" I ask.

She smiled at my response, "Because your strong, loyal and will fight till the death. And you never admit defeat. You are the best candidate. Also people trust you. As to how you can trust us. I swear on the void that we will only try to help you, to the best of our ability, and our offer is only to help you reach your full potential, and gain vengeance and redemption." When she said this the room darkened and got extremely cold. So cold I was shivering and could see my breath, but as quickly as it came it left. I knew right away that this oath was much stronger than swearing on the Styx. That if she broke this oath, the consequences would be more severe. Thinking over it I saw nothing but benefit and helpfulness, and I saw no reason to decline.

"I accept your offer." I said. "I hereby pledge my allegiance to balance of the world. To help the helpless. To free the oppressed. And to vanquish evil from this earth." I say, even though I don't know where the words came from. They just spilled from my mouth, as I pledged my allegiance to Erebus and Nyx.

"Wonderful. Now all we have to do is bless you your tent and your outfit. Then you can start your new life." Erebus said.

Did he just say he would give me a tent? But before I can think a lot, Erebus and Nyx started peaking in an ancient language that I did not understand. But, when they stopped talking, a dark aurora started to grow from me. I felt my muscles become stronger, more toned, and my endurance increase. I also gained the knowledge of almost any weapon you could think of., Guns, bow and arrows, bow staffs, swords, daggles, nun chucks, maces, hand to hand, karate, kung fu. All weapons and fighting styles, I learned how to use. When I looked up my hearing, smell, and sight are much stronger than before. I felt amazing.

"Perfect. Now I should explain your abilities. From me you have gained the skills of a hunter of the night. You now have the knowledge of almost all weapons and fighting styles. As well you've become as stealthy as shadows. During the night you are much more powerful as well. From my husband, you've gained the ability to shadow travel, and control over darkness and shadows. You also gained attributes similar to or sacred animals. You are now as strong and fast as a wolf. You also gained the sight of a raven, and the smell of a wolf. And if you flex your back, you will also have a surprise. Similar to a raven. and you now immortal, just like the Hunters of Artemis." Nyx explained smiling.

Curious I flexed my back, and felt a sting, and heard the tearing of my already tattered shirt. Surprised I looked behind me, and my jaw was left back in Tartarus (**It dropped)** Sprouting from my back are two pure black raven wings. They had a combined wing span of at least 15 feet. When I softly flapped them, I slightly rose off of the ground under their incredible strength. Flabbergasted I didn't speak just admired my new wings.

"One last thing," Erebus said as he tossed me a small string bag. "This is your tent. It is enchanted so it will be as big as a small house inside, with all of the necessary accommodations. a bathroom, living room, fully stocked and enchanted kitchen, and an amazing master bedroom. Also a training room full of your necessary weapons and replacements, supplies, and training supplies. You also have a garage with a motor cycle that will transform into any necessary vehicle. to build the tent all you have to do is toss it on the ground, and say 'assemble' in Greek." He explained.

And for the first time since Tartarus, I gave a genuine smile to another person. "I don't know what to say, other than I won't let you down."

"We hope not but doubt it would ever happen. Now two things. You need your outfit and an assignment." When Erebus said this he snapped his fingers and my old tattered and bloody cloths changed to a pain of flexible black skinny jeans, that didn't prohibit movement of my legs to any extent. A short black tunic that reached my waist, but had no sleeves. And a hooded black cape that was outlined in blood red, and hid my face when pulled up. I also now had van braces that held hidden knives. Along my waist was a belt that held 2 pistols, % flash and smoke grenades, a sword and scabbard (since Riptide was taken) on my left, and a whip with a knife at the end on my right side. Slung across on my back was a black bow, and two short swords that formed an X shape. On my lower back was a small wooden pole that was the length as I was in length. Along the inside of my cape was a of throwing knives on my left side, and throwing axes on my right side. all in all I looked pretty bad-ass. And with all of these weapons it should weigh a ton, but it only felt like I put on a set of new clothing.,

" I should explain. Your bow is blessed so that when you pull back the string, an arrow is already notched. Your guns have limited ammo, 40 bullets per gun, but refill every 3 hours or so. And they shoot bullets that are celestial bronze, silver, and lead all in one. Your grenades and throwing knives and axes refill every 12 hours. But if you lose you bow swords, or whip, well you're on your own for those, until we can get a replacement weapon. The stick on your back is a bow staff, all you have to do is grab it and squeeze for 3 seconds, and it will become a bow staff. The outfit is also your armor. It is infused with black iron so that you have enough armor to block off a strike, unless it is direct, with no resistance. It is also very light weight, and your weapon when sheathed, is also light weight, because it is blessed. Also it is blessed so that to your targets you look like a civilian or one of their people, whichever is necessary. Otherwise you look like you do now. Final thing, here is your first target, and mission. It is to destroy an organization that sells drugs and human marketing. You are to kill it's leader and destroy their operation. Do you have any questions?" Nyx explained, then told, then asked.

"No. Only, when can I get started?"

AN: Thank you all, who have reviewed, and favorited , and followed this story. When I get back I will update. And I may have a chapter for another story. Review and tell me what you want. I'll be back in eight days, so please review, it loosens the fingers, and keeps me inspired to write. Peace peoples.


	6. First Mission and Meeting a Goddess

**Chapter 6 (First Mission and Meeting a Goddess)**

**AN: Well I'm back everyone. I had fun on vacation but it is back to writing. I gained some new ideas. But some I may not use for it interferes with the story plot. This will be my longest chapter, up to date so enjoy. **

**I own nothing BTW. **

**Artemis POV**

It's been four years since the end of the second Titan war, and nothing changed. Well except that Olympus was destroyed. Right now I'm just staring off into space during another council meeting, because all everyone does is argue now a day, remembering the past. I still can't believe what happened all those years ago.

**-Flashback-**

When all of the dust cleared all that was left was a small mark of black where Percy Jackson, a former Hero, once kneeled. I didn't, couldn't believe what I just saw. The one only good man (who has my respect) in the world was just sent to Tartarus, for betraying the Gods. It didn't add up. It didn't make sense. Why would he betray us like that? How could he betray us after all that he did? After he put Zoe at peace and took the sky for me? It just didn't add up.

Then there was Annabeth's story. We didn't read her mind, or make her swear that it was true. And now that I look at her she seems to be fighting off a smirk, but no one seems to notice as they all have different emotions running through them. Poseidon is enraged, and completely torn by sadness. Zeus, Athena, Ares, and Dionysus look kind of smug and happy that Percy is gone, although that is hidden by a layer of shock and slight anger. Everyone else just had on faces of shock and sadness, at the loss and betrayal of one of the greatest heroes to ever live. (Well except the satyr who was unconscious and was taken away for treatment.) But anyway, the daughter of Athena should be sad or broken by her friends (and supposed crushes) betrayal, instead she looked almost happy of him to be in Tartarus.

I as well was in shock by his betrayal, but also had a feeling that another force had a part in this and I didn't quite believe that Percy would willingly do anything he was accused of. His fatal flaw would prohibit that. Plus he's a terrible liar, so when he was begging for us to believe him he wasn't lying. That is why I didn't vote for him, and that the fact that when I looked into his broken eyes I felt like I needed to protect him, that if he went to Tartarus that there would be an empty space in my life. Not I'll never admit that to anyone.

After five minutes of silence, Poseidon stood up and gave a death glare that made me feel as if I was in the middle of the Atlantic, during a hurricane, with no boat, or life jacket, slowly drowning as water rushed into my lungs. In other words it was terrifying, and showed how powerful of an enemy he could be (and by their looks everyone else knew so.) "All of you who voted against my son has just made an enemy of the sea." He growled through clenched teeth, his words holding enough power to cause a storm that would wipe out the east coast. Before leaving in a sea breeze.

"And he says I'm a drama queen," I hear Zeus whisper to himself, " Anyway,we shouldn't be mopping around for the loss of a traitor. Instead we should be celebrating victory, and rewarding our heroes." He said again this time to everyone else. We all agreed, although most seem as if they would rather be somewhere else, doing anything else.

From then on we called in all of the heroes of the war, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia. We also welcomed in Nico and his father, albeit not too much in a friendly matter. During the ceremony Annabeth became the official architect of Olympus, Grover became the new lord of the Wild, and Thalia was promised to have our ranks filled. (That is after Zeus droned on and on about his bravery against Typhon, and barely recognized the other Olympians or Hades, who looked furious.) Then when we were just about to leave Nico asked the one question I hopped no one would ask, "Where's Percy?"

When he said this, all the other Half-bloods fell silent and looked around for their leader only to find him missing. People started whisper, then talk, then shout and make accusations. Until my father had enough. "SILENCE!" he screamed. When everyone was silent, he told them what we knew. Everything was silent. No one spoke, no one moved, you could only hear the crackling of the hearths embers as the flame mostly went out because of all the sadness the news brought. Then all at once everyone began to protests, as tears started to stream down their eyes.

"He wouldn't do that.", Cried Thalia, and Nico. While all of Percy's other friends just had tears in their eyes. From then on no one felt like partying.

**-End of flashback-**

From then on things basically stayed the same. Demigods still went to camp, most still unclaimed in the Hermes cabin **(because Percy never made his wish)**, and a lot still resented us Gods. The minor gods were punished, for joining Kronos. But what changed was the attitude of Thalia, Nico, and all of Percy's friends. They never believed anything that we told them, and tried to prove Percy's innocence. We don't see Nico a lot, and the underworld has gone quiet, along with Hades. We all changed from the incident. But mostly Annabeth. She became rude, obnoxious, and annoying. She hung out with the kids that everyone hated, and she lost all of her other friends. Almost as if she went insane. And she started to hang around Poseidon's new, obnoxious, son that everyone hated.

Pulling me out of my thoughts I noticed that Apollo, my idiot, brother is shaking my shoulders. "You will get off me or I will kill you." I snarled at him.

"Ok, Ok jeeze. I was just saying that the meeting is over."He said back smiling like the brat he is.

Finally, I can get out of this place and go on a special hunt I've been waiting to go on. We are going after Eric Johnson **(I suck at names so forgive me)**, a pig of a man who runs a drug company and sells slaves, especially sex slaves. And tonight the hunt and I are going to teach him a lesson. And it will be painful.

**Percy POV**

I've been watching the organization of this illegal company for a day now. Their headquarters is in a run-down warehouse where you could see the paint peeling off and parts of the ceiling are missing. Very cliché looking, but here on one side are tables of lab equipment boxes, and vile where they make, store, and package the drugs for selling on one side. On the other side of the warehouse is a small area, about 25 square feet, where I can see at least 10 girls and women in a fenced in cage, soon going to be sold into slavery. They are barely fed and when they are, they only get one cup of water and a small bowl of what looks like slime. Because of this treatment, all of them have sunken features and are so frail looking. Not only that but they are tormented everyday by their tormentors. Seeing this only reminded me of Kronos, and what he did to me in Tartarus, and I had no love for Kronos, so these guys are going to be terrified when night comes, and I attack.

I kept my hood up so no one can see my face, and I learned that my hood never falls unless I pull it down. But anyway back to the important matter, I have found the perfect place to attack from and put fear into their hearts. The organization consists of 12 lackeys, and my target, Eric Johnson. As my only target to have to kill is Eric, he will be terrified before I send him to his eternal punishment, along with the rest of them.

**-Time skip- **

It is now 11'oclock and I'm hidden in the shadow, on the rafters, watching as all of the criminals group up by Eric's office, which is just a small walled in part of a corner, where they are waiting for their pay. This is just what I was waiting for, all of them in one place. It would have been perfect, had Artemis and her Hunters had come but either way the show must go on, with a new audience to watch.

**Artemis POV**

All of my Hunters were in position, some in the rafters, and some on the ground, hidden in the shadows. We got here about 2 minutes ago; and we were all in position, but something felt off. I felt a powerful presence in the room hidden from view. I would presume, that he was also after our target as the hunters and I are not dead.

"Okay, ready girls?" I ask through their minds and see all of them nod meaning that it was time. "Ready, aim, f…" just before I could say fire, the lights are killed except for the one light that was on top of the targets. This caused all of them to be surrounded in a single circle of light. This single circle of light seemed to be a safe zone as darkness swallowed everything else in shadows. The people in that one circle of light seemed startled as they all started to question what was happening, and discreetly moved closer together, and to the center of the light, like moths to escape the endless void of darkness.

Though, this doesn't seem to last long as laughter seems to come from everywhere at once. Almost as if the darkness was laughing at the helplessness the gang was in. The laughter was raspy, cold, dark, and coming from everywhere causing a sense of dread and apprehension and chills to fill everyone's nerves. That or it was because the room seriously got cold, so cold in fact I was able to see my breath from the little amount of light I had

Then one of the gang members cried out in pain as blood erupted from a fatal wound, but in his neck that was leaking blood, and was caused by what seemed to be a pure black knife. Then another scream and another one went down receiving the same fate. On going the laughter didn't cease. If anything it became louder and more hysteric, as one by one knives seemed to fly from multiple directions at once, all hitting their targets, sometimes having two knives hit one person. The knives kept flying till only 6 members were left, including Eric. All others were all moaning as each bled out from, the fatal wounds that didn't cause immediate death, but was untreatable and led to slowly bleeding out. All of the survivors were terrified as they stared at their former accomplices, and by the looks of their faces some actually wet themselves.

Suddenly the laughter stops, and I hear a soft thud of feet hitting the ground followed, by a more terrifying noise then the laughter. I hear whispering; slowly getting louder and louder until I understood what was being said. Over here, it whispered softly and almost unrecognizable, but still was omnipresent in the darkness. Then there was a blur of black in the light that passed by one pig (aka man) and when the blur passed the man had a slit throat, squirting blood, until he fell dead. Over here, I heard whispered again, until another pig met the same fate, then another, then another, until only Eric remained. I could feel the fear emanating from both Eric, and some of the Hunters, and even a little myself.

"Show yourself. I'm not afraid of you." Eric called into the darkness, clearly not scared, but terrified as I could see him shake and hear the quiver in his voice. "Come out and fight so I can kill you painfully." He called again. This made me face palm as he clearly could barely hold in his bladder. So clearly could not fight this being.

"Ha, you think you know anything about pain." A voice responded as a cloaked figure walked into the light. "I've been tormented for years, and begged for death, anything to escape the pain. But no, I lived with pain for so long it is hard to feel it anymore. You want to know how much pain?" he asked in a young voice, that clearly held pain beyond anything that should be felt by someone so young, as he took out his arm from beneath his cape. And what I saw was not what I was expecting. His arm was pale, and skinny as if he hadn't had a decent meal in a long time. But the worst part was that his arm held many scars. So many that it was hard to count, it also seemed that many have already healed and are starting to disappear. Again he pulled down his hood to reveal a young face, yet again pale, and held three scars running around his left eye to his jaw. And I saw such dark green eyes that they were black. **(when blessed by Nyx and Erebus his eyes became a lot darker, hehe forgot to put that in, sorry) ** "Look in my eyes and tell me what you see." he demanded.

"Darkness, black,... blood, ... pain, ... screams. W...what are you?" Eric whimpered, his voice quivering, as he releasing his bladder.

"The Assassin of Darkness." Was all the cloaked figure said before he pulled out a whip and slashed Eric's throat. When his limp lifeless body hit the ground the lights came on. Knowing the threat that he possessed and being an immortal Goddess I jumped down with my Hunters bows drawn about to face this supposed assassin.

**Percy POV**

That was surprisingly easy, now all I had to do was walk out of here before Artemis and her Hunters corner me. Crap, I turn around, and guess what I see. Come on I bet you can't. Well, it was the Hunters cornering me with bows drawn, exactly what I didn't need, and what you didn't expect.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Answer me before we shoot you." Artemis said in one breath, giving me no time to answer her questions making the third statement redundant.

"Well I am the Assassin of Darkness. And I am doing my job." I answered in a slightly mock offended tone, before deciding to have a little fun. "And you know, beautiful, you should always give time for people to answer your questions, before yelling at them." I said slyly winking, knowing that this will make her completely pissed. She didn't disappoint as her face turned red, and was shaking in rage. Along with her Hunters. Now most people would run or be terrified by now, but it was so funny seeing them all go red I had to try so hard not to start crying from laughter. Especially when I saw Thalia. Gods I've missed her, I can't remember the last time I saw her, and I want to give my cousin a hug. But it is not the right time, besides it's fun messing with her.

"Who are you really, before I shoot off your head?" Artemis said again in barely controlled anger.

"Wow testy, testy. What would be the fun in telling you? But I will tell you this, I am free. I would also leave the building if I were you as it is rigged to blow in about... ohhh I don't know two minutes. Got to go my ride is here." I said as I summoned my bike. It's an awesome bike, it's a silver and black Harley Davidson, with blood red flames, a holster for my sword, and had ravens and wolfs, flying all over the paint job.

"What are..." she never got to finish as we heard the sound of screeching tires, a roaring engine, and a single head light coming out of the darkness, that was the city of Las Angeles. My bike, didn't even stop as it almost plowed down two hunters who barely jumped out of the way, saving themselves a few broken bones. As my bike came past me I stuck out my hand grabbed the handles and shot away. Not really knowing what I was doing anymore I kind of tried to throw one leg over to the other side. Well I succeeded in one aspect, as my leg went over, but didn't in another aspect as I didn't have any balance, and almost slammed into oncoming traffic. Never having ridden a motorcycle before I fell off. I fell right in front of an oncoming car that just barely skidded to a stop not three inches away from my screaming face.

Of course instead of asking if I was okay he just started screaming at me, and something about an incompetent baboon. Just like they do in New York City. Getting up I was breathing heavy, but still was able to glare at the driver who now seemed more like a scared puppy than an angry man who almost ran me over. Heh, seemed he had a change of heart about me I thought, as I ran across the street and grabbed my bike. When I got there I looked at my nonexistent watch, as I counted down.5, 4, 3, 2, 1, I said out loud and pointed at the warehouse waiting for the fireworks, knowing that Artemis was already out with the slaves and the Hunters. But the explosives didn't go off.

"What? I thought I set that up right. Maybe I should go take a look." I mused to myself when BOOOOOOM, my explosives, well the gangs explosives I just borrowed them, went off. This caused fire to rapidly grow, from the warehouse, as a place of unimaginable, hidden horrors was burnt to the ground. Slowly a smirk grew on my lips, as I watched a job well done. I watched the flames relaxing, until a silver arrow narrowly missed my head and imbedded itself into the wall behind me.

"Crap I have to run." I remembered as I found the Hunters on the rooftops , aiming at me with their bows, as I started my bike, praying I can ride it decently, and thundered down the street of startled mortals watching the burning building, that once hid horrors.

**AN: Sorry I didn't update sooner I was distracted. But I'm back and not going anywhere soon till school starts. But until then I will update, so review so that I can update quickly. anyway Peace Peoples.**

**P.S. this is my longest chapter yet 3 thousand words Wooo.**


	7. Running and Curse Revealed

**Chapter 7 (Running and Curse Revealed)**

**AN: I am going to try and update as much as possible, but I feel that my chapters go by too quickly so I will review and make them longer so bad news is that it will be longer to update time. But keep the love going and I will update as much as possible. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. **

**As always I own nothing, from the fabulous stories/books/novels of Percy Jackson, or The Heroes of Olympus series. **

**Percy POV**

When you are riding a motorcycle through Las Angeles, being chased by a group of immortal man hating hunters and their leader the man hating Goddess of the moon, at speeds of at least 70 mph, and risk crashing, or being shot, killed, or captured by hunters, you really learn something. Riding a motorcycle is very similar to riding a Pegasus. And that after being in Tartarus, you really miss the sense of adrenaline pumping through your veins, the feel of the wind in your face as you laugh at the feeling of finally being free after 4 years. Well almost free, considering that I'm still being hunted right now, by a clearly pissed off Goddess.

You want to know what else I learned. I learned that the hunters can run ridiculously fast and that they truly have incredible aim with a bow. It's been 10 minutes of adrenaline educing, heart pumping, non-stop riding as I try to lose the hunters by twisting and turning through alleys, parking garages, and destroying a couple of buildings along the way. Not my fault by the way... ok maybe it was my fault but not the point. Every single time I slow down and look around to see if I'm safe, there is a flash of silver and the sound of an arrow piercing and slicing through the air, and then the thud of said arrow in the wall right where my head once was. Then I just turn my bike around and start shooting down the roads once again.

I've only been to Las Angeles once before on my quest with Grover and Annabeth to retrieve Zeus's teddy bear (aka master bolt), and the city has not changed much. I was still the unorganized jumble of streets, it's still hard to navigate, its sill loud, and there are still street hawkers in the alleyways. But the sense of just running from a group of man hating women, with no destination, made being here a lot more enjoyable than trying to find the DOA Recording Studios, that was thought to lead to my death. Speaking of which I believe I just passed, as another arrow whizzed by my head.

After about another 10 minutes of being chased, avoiding arrows, and rocketing down the road on my wicked ride I decided to just end the charades. Completely going by memory, and guessing, al lot of guessing, I tried to navigate to the docks of Las Angeles, or at least to the beach. After a minute or so of guessing my way around, I finally found my way to a boardwalk, with shops selling all kinds of beach necessities and small bright arcade games on one side, and a view of the swirling Pacific twenty feet below on the other side of the boardwalk. Here I decided was where I would make my, metaphorically speaking, last stand against the Hunters.

I heard the creaking of the boardwalk before I saw the Hunters, as the sea spray and caused a mist that obscured my vision. When I heard the squeaking and the soft taps of feet on wood stop, I knew that I was now surrounded.

"It wasn't a smart decision to ruin our hunt, and then run away from us. Especially when you decide to run into a dead end boy." I heard the voice of Artemis call over the sounds of the crashing waves. "Now you are going to tell us who you are, and we will figure out a suitable punishment for you." she said again as I saw her walk forward, through the mist like a silver ghost coming out of the shadows.

"I never really was one for being smart. Mostly just a go with the flow person, who works with what's given to them. And since you just so happened to be in the same place at the same time, about to kill the same person, I decided to act first, and make lemonade out of lemons." I said back trying to be mysterious and intelligent, but probably failing and looking like an idiot. "And I already told you I would not tell you my name. It's none of your business to know who I am right now. I'm sorry, I can't go with you for punishment at the moment, because I believe I have already served my sentence. But we will meet again Lady Artemis." I called back to her as the twelve year old looking goddess continually got closer to me, while inching her hand towards her hunting knives. "I must be going now. I have completed my task given to me, and now I must go home, if I would even call it that anymore." I said one last time before turning around about to walk the end of the pier and jump into the ocean.

That's when I realized my mistake; I came to the ocean thinking that I could jump in the water, and swim farther down the beach and away from the hunters. Mentally face palming at my stupidity for thinking that my powers over water have been with me all along, and already forgetting about my talk with Nyx and Erebus, I decided to go with my plan B. Which basically means I have no plan. And to think of a new plan while trying not to get captured by an angry Artemis and her angry maiden followers.

As these thoughts ran through my head I heard the sound of many elastic strings being pulled taught, and the sound of silver being lightly scraped against the wood of a bow. I knew that the arrows of the surrounding hunters were about to be released. Instinctively I pulled out my whip (which I named Current, as it seemed to flow with the smoothness and power of the currents of the ocean) and got ready to defend myself. I heard the sound of wind being pierced and spun in that direction, bringing my whip up and cracking it at a silver arrow that was now cut in half. But I had no time to admire my handy work as arrows continued to rain down upon me. I spun, flipped, slid, and was basically performing a ballet while avoiding the arrows with grace, and being able to knock arrows out of the sky with Current.

I knew I wouldn't last much longer as I was starting to tire, from never being this active in four years, and because the arrows wouldn't stop falling from the sky. Eventually one caught me in the shoulder, but thankfully my clothes were my armor, so all I got was a large bruise. Seeing the opening Artemis runs at me with her two hunting knives. Now I believe I am royally screwed. In a last desperate attempt for self defense, I pull out my short swords, as the arrows start to slowly stop coming at me, and met Artemis in battle.

I run up to her, ready to stab her in the shoulder, but she easily side stepped and tried to go for an over head chop, but I barely stopped the powerful blow by forming an X with my blades. She tried to kick me with a round house kick, but I pull back and avoid as another arrow almost impales my other shoulder. She comes at me again with a furry of strikes that I somehow manage to block most of, but a lot still got through, but my armor stopped me from being injured. After about 10 second she starts to push me back, until I'm at the edge of the pier, with only an abyss of darkness, and swirling water below me to stop my fall if I go back anymore.

Dammit brain think, think. I tell myself, as I get closer and closer to a drop leads into darkness. Wait darkness. I finally have a plan as I sheath my weapons, and bow to the still enraged Goddess in front of me, who thank Gods was a little miffed, along with the other hunters who had their bows drawn.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any troubles, but I must be going." I said breathing heavily, from all of the fighting, and running I just did.

"Where do you think you're going boy. We're not done with you yet." She snarled at me.

"I'm sorry, but I need to make this jump." I say as I start to walk off the edge of the dock. "I will see you again, I'm sure of it."

"What are you talking about?" she asked on last time before I jumped off of the board walk, and dropped like a rock into the darkness, which swallowed me in it's cold grasps, and brought me to the one place I want to visit before I go out on my own.

-line break-

When I was released from the clutches of the shadows, I finally learned what Nico meant when he said: With great power comes the great need to take a nap. As I came out of the shadows, I felt woozy, and groggy as I stumbled over my own two feet, and almost face planted. Once I gain control over myself I looked up and find myself in my old apartment. I looked around and everything was just the way it was left. I was in the living room, and pictures of my mom and I at the beach and my mom and Paul laughing and smiling, at the camera surrounded me, filling me with a mix of sadness wanting, and anger. When I looked around some more I found the chairs that once held my parents against their will, as I saw Annabeth murder them in front of my eyes.

Seeing this brought tears to my eyes, and filled my heart with sadness and pain just thinking about this. "I will avenge you mom. I will find and kill Annabeth. I will find a way to make this up to you." I said quietly as silent tears dripped down my face, and fell to my knees. "I will not let you die in vain. Both of you will have justice, and your killer put in Tartarus. That I promise." I whisper the last part to myself as I get up from my kneeling position and stand up. Taking one last look at my old home, before I shadow travel away to find a place to sleep.

-line break-

Again I have the feeling of my face being ripped off, complete cold, and then being groggily released into some sort of forest, which I was too tired to bother knowing which one it was. I just take off my bag throw it on the ground and said συναρμολόγηση (assemble). In an instant my small string bag erupts into an explosion of ropes, flaps, cloth, and a rain fly. As all of the pieces start to fly around in a mass pile of parts flying around each other until where I threw the bag was a tent. Not one of those nice tents, with windows a door and can fit 8 people with their stuff. No it was one of those tents that looked like it could barely stand. It was basically a triangular prism held up by two tri-pods and a stick connecting the two, with two flaps, and stood at my chest height. It was very primitive and seemed as if I blew on it then it would fall to pieces and disintegrate.

Grumbling under my breath I walk into the 'tent'. "All powerful, Primordial Gods and they can't even get a decent t..t...ten... What?" I stutter to a stop as I see what my brain can't comprehend. I rub my eyes and look again but it's still there. In front of me is not a cramped space, but a large flat house. There is only one floor, but it stretches out at least 100 feet in a circle, and4 more doors leading to what I would assume would be other rooms. In front of me is a living room with all of the things a demigod, or mortal, or mythical creature teenager could ever want. I walk in and down a small step and just ogle what is now my living room. In front of me is a large circular fire pit that lights up the room, with couches 10 feet away surrounding the pit. Hanging above the pit are four flat screen t.v's (shaped like the screens in a basketball game on top of the court )with game consuls, DVD, and VHS tapes all connected. Around the outside of the couches is a library, holding any kind of book, whether it be fiction, non-fiction, history, sy-fi, mythological, How To books, or any other type of book imaginable. in the middle, by the fire pit is a guitar and a piano.

To the right of the living room is a kitchen that would make a gourmet chef break down in tears. It was large with all stainless steel appliances, granite table counter tops, a large stove, oven, refrigerator, and sink. And cabinets, when I opened, are full of all kinds of food. Soup, peanut butter, cereal, fruits, vegetables, chips, garbage food, anything possible including nectar ambrosia, and thank the gods blue food coloring. In the fridge are all possible drinks or any cold needed foods.

As I keep looking around the tent I pass a garage with my cycle and a work bench with all necessary tools and materials, to build or fix anything I could want (and a small forge to forge weapons). I also pass a gym complete with exercise machines, equipment, and weights, a 50 foot climbing wall, a full size track, an Olympic sized swimming pool, an archery range, an obstacle course, a room that becomes any necessary environment, and battle arena with practice dummies and robots. Along a wall in the training room are bows, arrows, knives, swords, hammers, axes, throwing knives, blades of all kinds, and a lot of weapons to choose from. Even a couple of poisons, but I found that unnecessary.

Eventually I found my way to the last door. When I opened this door I found myself in a large master bedroom. I found a large emperor of the universe size bed, that was black on the covers and red and gold out linings. Actually that was the color scheme around the house, black red gold, green, silver, and white. But anyway, I also found dressers and a wardrobe with a lot of normal cloths, probably if I didn't need my Assassin of Darkness outfit and a closet with a wooden upper body manikin, which I found awkward (apparently it's for my assassin robes). Also there was a large window on one side (which I found to be impossible but it was still there). A desk that held draws of paper, pens, pencils, a computer, an I-phone, and other regular office supplies. And finally another door that lead to a master bathroom, with a shower, Jacuzzi, and a sink (pretty standard). As I look around one last time I find a letter on my desk

_Dear Percy,_

_ This is your new home. We have given you any accommodation and room you could think of. But if you feel that you need more rooms for other people, or any new rooms for any other purpose, all you have to do is imagine the room where you want it to be, and your tent shall automatically build what you wish. As well any new form of entertainment, or weapon just do the same thing as if you want a new room. Also your kitchen is enchanted so that it cooks food for you, you can get any food item or drink you want. And your kitchen restocks itself every day. All new missions you will receive will be given to you on your computer, cell-phone, or your dreams (depending on time of day), so keep your phone on you at all times. We wish you happy hunting, and if you have any questions just ask._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Nyx, and Erebus_

I guess this isn't going to be so bad, I tell myself as the events of today catch up to me, and I fall onto my new (very comfortable) bed, and go into the lair of Morpheus, not even bothering to change. But of course life can never be that easy, as I learn what level ten was talking about when it said I can never live without pain, as I see and feel what happened to me on my first day in Tartarus.

-dream-

"I think it's time we have some bonding time together don't you think" that cold raspy voice of Kronos says right before he punches me in the temple, knocking me unconscious.

As I start to wake up I feel a throbbing in my head, and see a face right in front of me. Startled I try to jump back, but find myself tied to a dentist like chair."Wakey, wakey. Welcome to you eternal punishment, ohh so great hero of Olympus." I hear Kronos say, with a sinister smile never leaving his face. "I thought I might just give you a small taste of what you will feel for eternity." He says right before he rams his fist into my ribs. Pain explodes in my side, which I thought wouldn't happen because of my curse of the Styx. But apparently it has no affect down here, as pain explodes in my jaw, and my head whips back.

"You ruined my plan" Wham. "You put me back in Tartarus" Bam. "You weren't supposed to win" Pow. "But no matter, I will get revenge, and another chance." Bam. eventually he just stopped talking and kept beating on my face and body, as pain erupted all over my body, and blood drained out of my mouth.

Finally he stops his relentless assault of my face and just stares at me, without breaking a sweat and without that smile leaving his face. "Just wait for tomorrow and the pain will really begin. But I should give you a parting gift." he says as he reaches for a dagger with green liquid dripping off of the blade. "Now here's a little reminder that you have failed." he says as he puts the blade to my forehead, and slowly carves the blade around my eye to my chin. Fire seems to spread around my face as the blade rips my skin and the poison causes unimaginable pain. He doesn't stop after one though. He gives me two more right next to the first, making it look like claw marks, as the left side of my face is on fire as tears form in my eyes, and blood leaks from my new wounds.

"This is only the beginning, it will get worse." he spats at my face. "Now get him out of my sights." He says to a Cyclops (who I later learned was Jared), who drags me away to my new life.

-end of dream-

I wake up with tears of pain coming down my face, my hands clawing at my scars, and sweat poring off of my body. "No, no. Why won't you just let the pain stop?" I whimper to myself. After what seems like hours I finally calm down my breath and realize that I won't be sleeping tonight, so I get up and stumble to the living room.

When I get there I just drop on the couch, and stare into the flames feeling the pain of my first day in Tartarus.

"I'm truly sorry of what happened to you. Nobody should have to go through that kind of pain. Especially one so young and innocent." says a soft voice to my left.

For some reason it was almost as if I expected her to be there, so I just stare into the flames and say "What do you want Lady Hestia, you shouldn't know that I'm here?" as I turn to Hestia and see the pitying face of the Hearth goddess who's presence starts to calm me down.

"I am the Goddess of the Hearth, and as you once told me hope survives best in the hearth. I'm here because you have hope in trusting Nyx and Erebus, and their plan for redemption. And that is my job." she answers.

"So you know who I am already than? And you already know what I've been through, and what I need to do?" I ask back slightly surprised.

"Yes. I knew who you were when I saw you. And besides my old friend, Nyx, told me everything and how you want justice. I can't say that I'm surprised by what you want." she says.

"And I can't say that I'm surprised you know Nyx and Erebus." I say back slightly jokingly.

"Yes. They are some old friends of mine. I speak to them from time to time. And the last time I spoke to them they told me what they are doing to help you, and what you have been through. I am so sorry." she whispers the last sentence.

"You have no idea of the pain I went through. It was terrible. So... so much blood so much pain." I say as my breathing starts to get heavy and quick. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up into the eyes of the eight year old goddess. I start to feel calm but I still lean into her shoulder as I let sobs of pain escape. I keep crying into her shoulder as she gently pats my back and whispers soothing words to me. I stay like that for a long time. So long that I run out of tears, and all I can do is dry sob. I don't stop but let it all out until I finally fall unconscious once again to exhaustion.

But right before my eyes close, I see a soft orange glow surround me, and feel power fill my body. Not just that, but good emotions fill me, but most of all peace, as I close my eyes to a dreamless sleep.

**AN: Okay, this is my longest chapter yet. WOOOHOOOO. I really do appreciate when you people review so I can get feedback and see if I need to change anything. Sooo REVIEW. Peace out peoples.**


End file.
